Let it Snow
by laughaholic22796
Summary: Takes place six months after Neverland. Just a little Swan Queen one shot to get myself started.


**AN: This is my first fanfiction, so I'm not sure if it's any good. Positive feedback is extremely helpful.**

It had taken weeks, but Regina and Emma were finally alone together. Standing toe to toe in the middle of Regina's bedroom in her mansion, staring at each other with stupid grins on their faces. It was Emma who made the first move. She took the last step separating her and her soon to be lover. After that the lid blew right off of their combined sexual frustration.

As desperate hands grabbed for purchase on hips and in hair, tongues dueling for control simultaneously. I was Regina who won that battle and with a smirk on her face used a strength even she wasn't aware she possessed turned Emma around and pushed her down on the queen sized bed in the middle of the room.

Regina started to slowly and seductively undo her silk shirt one button at a time. Emma lay back with her weight on her elbows licking her lips as she enjoyed the mayor's little strip tease.

"Two weeks is far too long my dear", Regina purred as she completely rid herself of her shirt.

"Tell me about it", Emma responded as she stripped herself of her own top. "Why did we wait so long?"

"I have absolutely no idea"n Regina practically growled right before she lunged at the blonde on the bed and climbed up to straddle her hips while taking her bottom lip in between her own mouth and tugging, the releasing it with a pop.

Regina then reached down to undo and remove Emma's skin tight jeans. "You have better luck getting those off than I do", Emma breathed out as Regina attacked her neck with soft open mouthed kisses while only barely grazing her teeth over the blonde's jugular.

Regina leaned back to look into the sheriff's dilated jade eyes with a small smile and responded with, "Practice".

The brunette then reached behind herself to remove her bra. "Sweet Jesus, did those things get even better since last time?" Emma inquired with wide eyes.

" I suppose absence does make the heart grow fonder", Regina mused. While having Emma lean up to divest her of her bra. "But the feeling is entirely mutual", she continued whilst keeping her eyes glued to Emma's breasts.

Wile the mayor kept her gaze on the blonde, Emma removed Regina's trousers, so the only barrier between them was a scrap of damp black lace and the sheriff's red cotton boy shorts, with a darker center.

"Come to mama", Emma chuckled as she pulled Regina flat on top of her. Just as Regina was leaning in for a kiss, Emma's phone started to blare...

"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow"

"Well I wonder who that could possibly be", Regina drawled as she rolled off of Emma and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I am so sorry Regina, but I have to get it. Something might be wrong with Henry", Emma stated apologetically.

"It's alright dear, I understand. Just keep it brief. I'd hate to have to start on my own", Regina teased as she ran her hands slowly down her own body.

"Ugh, so not fair", Emma groaned as she reached for her still ringing phone. "Hello?... I'm out, why?... yes I'm with Regina what does that matter?... yeah yeah she's evil I get it".

She heard Regina scoff and saw her throw her hands up in the air out of the corner of her eye. "Snow is there a reason you called?... well now you know where I am and that I'm in the middle of something. Someone to be exact". Regina snorted next to her as she finally was able to calm Snow down enough to hang up the phone. "I take it no one is dead or seriously injured then?", the brunette asked with boredom in her tone.

"Nope just the usual. Are you sure you're not cursed? Has she hurt you? Same old, same old". Emma answered.

"Alright then. Where were we?", Regina asked as she rolled back on top of Emma.

"I believe I was just about to ravish you, My Queen", Emma said with a shit eating grin.

"Sounds good to me, Sheriff. You may continue", Regina agreed with a smile of her own.

The End?

**AN 2: Should I keep going? It would be either a two or three shot.**


End file.
